Race in Space
Race in Space 'is the 10th episode of Reo 19. Plot ''We see Mick by Reo's House Mick: Reo, Cmon let's Ride Reo: No! I Don't have my license. Mick: Let's Ride, Psl! Reo: Okay! Mick: Yes, Tnx! Later we see them ridding. Mick is in front. Mick: Can you ceap up? Reo: Sure! Mick starts to ride faster. Reo Looks back and see a Blue ligh''t. Reo: Mick! Mick: What? ''he looks back, but Reo isn't there. He stops. Mick: Reo? We see a blue rock like cannyon. Reo Appears. Some other motorcyclists pass him. Rep: Where am i?? An Osmosian rides close to Reo. He looks at Reo's watch Racer: that is impossible! Reo: What? Racer: Oh Sorry! My Name is Zax. Reo: Okay, Zax. Zax: Why do you have the Acceler Watch? I haven't seen you before. Reo: The Accelertrix? I Fond it. Vilgax lost it and i took it. Zax: Vilgax?! Nice! Reo: what? He's a total loser. Zax: Realy? Reo: Yeah! Zax: hey, we better ride, don't wanna be last. Reo: kay They ride away. Later we see them at the garage. Reo: Wow, who's that? Zax: That's the leader of the white tigers Reo: The White what? Zax: The White tigers are the best team of riders in the whole Accelerrace Reo: Accelerrace? Zax: That's how this is called. This is the 19th Accelerrace The leader of the White Tigers take of his helmet Reo: Wait, i know him, that's KURT! Zax: Kurt? Reo: Kurt Whealer. He was in my Class when i was 7 Zax: 1st grade? Reo: Yeah! 2 other racers arrive behind Kurt. one of them is an Appoplexian and the other is a translyan. Zax: That's Rex and Zylus Reo: Hmm... Later we see Reo and Zax at the satrt line with the other racers Zax: Ready? Reo: Yap! Everyone starts to ride. they take a left turn, then a right. Zax: Reo... Reo: What? Zax: Wanna be a part of my Team??? Reo: Amm.. Sure! Rex rides by Rex: Don't be too slow He rises his hand Reo: Shut up! 2 more blades come out of Rex's Hand. Rex: See ya! Zax: No! Zax Rides back in front of Reo. Rex strikes Zax. Zax almosts falls of his bike and then crashes in the side. he, later the Motorcycle fall of the side Reo: Zax! Rex rides away. Reo stops and transforms in to Jetray. Jetray: Zax! He flys after Zax. Soon he reaches and catches Zax. Zax's bike crashes Zax: My Bike! Jetray: Better that, then you! Zax: True. They fly up to the track. Reo detransforms Zax: Now how will i get out? Reo: Get on! Zax: Your bike is to small and it couldn't hold us both. Reo presses a button and the bike transforms (It now look like in the image) Reo: are you sure? Zax: Epic! They both get up and starts to ride. Soon they take a left turn. TThen they ride up a hill and jump off. They catch up to The White Tigers. Reo: Hey, Kurt! Kurt looks at him Kurt: How do you know my name? Rex: Your name is Kurt? HA! They ride on a bridge. Kurt smiles. He charges at Reo and zax and hits them and their bike off the bridge. Kurt: see ya naver! Reo transforms Mumwrap: Mumwrap? okay! He streaches one of his bandages up to the bridges and catches zax and his bike with 2 other. They get up to the bridge. Mumwrap: Now i need someone better. He transforms TeddyPooh: TeddyPooh? Let's go! He shoots some honey on his bike, like a pider web and then up to then hill. He pulls up to the hill and licks his hand. TeddyPooh: Tasty! Zax: Let's Go! TeddyPooh: Oh right! He shoots honney to an other hill and pulls up there. He sees The White tigers. He shoots honey to the 3rd hill and pulls up. TeddyPooh: Ready? Zax: Yeah! He licks the honney of his hands and detransforms. Reo gets on his bike and they ride of the hill. They start to ride over an other bridge, when The white Tigers turn around the corrner. Reo: Oh yeah! They take a right turn and they see the finnish line. Reo presses nitro and they Blast to the finnish line. Announcer: Zax and... Who is that with him? Never mind they win! Ther croud claps and cheers for them. Later we see rep walking in a hallway. he knocks on a door and opens it. inside is a man in a blue suit. Reo: You wanted to see me? Man: Yes! Congrats with your win! now we need to come up with a name for you, or will you just go with Reo? Reo: what about Shifter? Man: Wonderful! Now i take your a part of the Hybrids? REo: amm? Man: Zax's Team. Reo: Yes! Man: Okay, go meet them Reo: Goodbye! He exits and walks away. later we see him and the garage. he goes in and sees Zax, a pyronite and a blue galvanic mechamorph. Zax: Reo! Pyronite: welcome to the team! Galvanic Mechamorph: Thankyou for winning the 1st cup for The Hybrids! My name is Techmo! Pyronite: I'm Alex, or Pyro Zax: We are all half humans They all turn back to thair human forms. Reo: Nice! I better go now! Zax: You know there is a Tournament comming Reo: I'll be back. Techmo starts a teleport. Techmo: Get in! Reo walks in the teleport and dissappears. ''THE END''''' Characters *Reo Jones *Mick Mercer *Zax Monday *Alex/Pyro *Techmo *Man Villains *Kurt Whealer *Rex *Zylus (No lines) Aliens used *Jetray *Mumwrap *TeddyPooh (First appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Reo 19 Category:Reo 54